Mind Games
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: After being released from Aperture, Chell must now deal with a new set of problems, inlcuding the voices that seem to follow her.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games

Chapter 1

This wasn't what Chell expected when she found that town at the end of the wheat field. While she expected some hospitality once she got used to her own voice again, she didn't expect to be thought of as some sort of mental patient when she explained what she had been through. Fearing for her safety, she hid in an alleyway until the police found her and took her into custody "for her own safety". Sitting in front of the female office frightened Chell more than anything she's ever faced. When she was asked where she came from and who she was, the officer decided it was best to send Chell to the local mental hospital to make sure she was getting the treatment she needed.

Chell sat in front of a young woman, roughly 35 in age but looked more like she was 25. Her hair was an unnatural shade of silver for someone her age. She looked at Chell over her frameless glasses and spoke in a cold voice, "Now then. Can you tell me your name?" Chell eyed the woman; something about her was giving the former test subject chills.  
"My name is Chell."  
"Chell what?"  
"… Chell… Thomas." She wrote it down, noting Chell's body language. "Alright, Chell. Do you know what the date is?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you know what year it is?"  
"… I don't know that either." The woman nodded, "Given the state you were found it, it's not surprising such simple things slipped your mind." Chell looked around a bit, seeing the diplomas and rewards on the wall; all for a Gladys Johnson. That name sounded familiar to Chell. "Do you remember where you came from?" Gladys asked, getting Chell's attention.  
"I came from a science facility called Aperture where I was forced to test day in and out for survival," she said, having told this to everyone before, "There was no other human in there to help me. I only escaped after I helped the central computer that ran the place get the facility back from a personality core that was designed to make her stupid. That core is now orbiting the moon. I was there with it for a few brief moments." Gladys wrote this down then looked at her coldly.  
"Now, Chell. You do realize there's no such thing as Aperture, right?" she said, "There's no such thing as a giant sentient computer built to run tests." Chell frowned, "I know what I saw and been through! Aperture is a real place!" Gladys pressed a button under her desk, "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. I know it's unsettling to know the fantasy world you've been living in has shattered around you." Chell growled and stood up, slamming her hands on her desk, "I'm not crazy! I was a test subject in Aperture! I don't need to stay here!" The door opened as a tall woman with pale orange hair and hazel eyes stepped in, wearing orange and white scrubs.  
"Ms. Pauline, could you take Miss Chell upstairs after you get her cleaned up and dressed in her gown?" Gladys asked as Pauline nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said, turning to Chell, "Right this way, miss." Chell glared at her, "No! I'm not staying here! I just got out of one facility, there's no way I'm staying in another one!" Gladys stood up, "Pauline, restrain her before she decides to run." The nurse moved quickly and restrained Chell, holding her arms behind her back and putting an arm under her chin. "Let me go!" Chell yelled, trying to make as much noise as she could, "STOP IT!" Gladys walked over to her, holding a syringe in her hand.  
"Make sure she doesn't get lose, Pauline," she said, uncapping it. Pauline held Chell tighter, "I'm so sorry about this, miss." Chell hissed as Gladys injected her with the clear liquid.  
"Don't bother apologizing to her, Pauline. She won't remember it." The nurse released Chell as she fell to the floor, fighting to stay awake. Pauline nodded and walked over to Chell.  
"Don't bother getting up," Gladys said, looking at Chell, "We'll be moving you to your room soon." Chell managed to glare softly before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games

Chapter 2

"Hey. Mute lunatic. Wake up." Chell groaned quietly and opened her eyes, looking around. She jolted up when she saw she was back in a relaxation chamber. "Oh good. You can hear me," a familiar voice said, "You need to wake up. Something isn't right and you need to get out." Chell looked around, confused. How did she get back into Aperture? Oh, she was going to get out of here again. "No, Chell…" GLaDOS said, pulling Chell through a portal to her chamber. Chell blinked. There's no way portals can be placed on a bed. Chell looked up at GLaDOS, who turned to her. "You need to wake up," the AI said. Chell looked at her in confusion.  
"Chell… wake up. Wake up. Wake up…"

Chell opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up slowly and surveyed the room. The room she was in reminded her of a whitewashed version of her relaxation chamber. There was a desk, bolted to the floor, but no chair. There was no TV or refrigerator. There was a small, no door wardrobe, again bolted to the floor, and a nightstand next to the bed. She got out of bed and flinched, feeling her bare feet come in contact with the cold floor. "My boots…" She stood up and looked around the room. She stopped in front of a mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was down; her tank top and jumpsuit were replaced with a pale green hospital gown. "…." She stepped back as the door opened.  
"Good morning, Chell," Dr. Gladys said, stepping in with Pauline behind her. Chell turned and glared, "Where are my clothes?!" Pauline stepped forward, "Your clothes were in violation of our facility and are being held until you leave. Until then, we've provided you with several appropriate outfits." Chell frowned, "I want to leave." Dr. Gladys laughed a bit, "Sadly, you're not allowed to until I see fit. And as of now, you are here to be treated. Be sure to get dressed. We'll be serving breakfast soon and you have group therapy afterwards." The two turned and left, closing the door. Chell sighed, noticing the pile of clothes in the wardrobe. "…Looks like I have to play along with her…"

She stepped out her room, wearing a pale orange shirt, denim shorts, and pair white slippers. Chell walked down the hall, seeing several other doors that led to other rooms. Ahead, she saw the nurse's station with Pauline typing on a computer and a man sitting next to her dressed in blue and white scrubs. His hair was slicked back, but somewhat messy; he was much shorter than Pauline and much wider.  
"So, Pauline. What do you want to do for lunch today?" he asked. Pauline looked at him, "Adel, you know we can't leave for lunch. Dr. Gladys would be furious if we- Oh, good morning Chell. They'll be bringing breakfast up soon." Chell nodded. Adel looked at her and smiled, "You're new here, aren't you? The day room with the others is right across the hall."  
"Others?" Chell asked, turning to look. In the large room were several tables with chairs, a large window looking out towards the wheat field. She noticed 7 people inside the room already and decided to go on in. A young woman with short curly blonde hair looked up at her, "Who are you? Eww. What's wrong with your legs? Is that contagious? Are we going to get sick?" Chell looked at her legs, seeing bruises on her legs where the straps of her long fall boots had dug into her skin.  
"No, it's not contagious. It's just some bruises from my old shoes," she said, smiling. "I'm Chell." The woman nodded, "I-I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you…" Chell moved to sit with her, "Do you mind telling me more about everyone else?" Ashley's pupils shrunk and she shook, "W-Why do you want to know? What do you want with them? You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Chell blinked, "N-no. I won't hurt them. I just want to know more about them." Ashley shook her head as a young man with dark brown hair walked over to them, his green eyes looking over Chell.  
"Hello, gorgeous. The name's Rick. What's your name?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. Chell looked at him; how he introduced himself reminded her of a certain core. "I'm Chell," she said, turning away from him, "Nice to meet you." He sat next to Chell as Adel cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone," he said, "Breakfast is here." Chell looked over at Adel and sighed. Even though she wanted to leave, she couldn't pass up her first real meal in ages.


End file.
